Known scraper devices are often used on round balers having moving parts, which come into contact with baling material to be processed by the round balers. The scraper devices includes scraper strips, which interact with the moving parts of the round baler in order to counteract adhesions of baling material and other material, such as mud, dirt, baling material residue, etc., to prevent same, or to remove existing adhesions or deposits. The moving parts are often one or multiple rotatable rollers. Scraper devices are also known, however, which interact in a corresponding manner with straps or belts of a round baler.
Such round balers are used in agricultural as well as industrial applications. Corresponding agricultural round balers are used, for example, for forming crop bales, for example, in the form of round bales, and often generate at least substantially round-cylindrical bales from crop material, for example, in the form of straw, hay, chopped material, etc. Industrial round balers are used for compacting rubbish, textiles, or other substances or for pressing same into bales.
Scraper devices usually include a scraper strip and a scraper strip support, wherein the scraper strip is held on the scraper strip support, which can be provided, for example, on a frame or on a housing of a round baler, by fastening means, for example, in the form of screw fittings. Since scraper strips are usually provided in order to remove adhesions from moving parts, such as rollers or belts, or to prevent or counteract a build-up of adhesions, a spacing distance must be provided between the roller and the scraper strip, which is suitable for this task and is usually as small as possible. If the scraper strip wears during use, or if the machine settings and/or harvesting conditions change, or if a different scraper strip or a new scraper strip is installed, it may be necessary to change or adjust the spacing distance thereof. In order to ensure a good function of the scraper bar, the spacing distance of the scraper strip from the roller should be at least approximately the same, along the entire width. To this end, it is known to loosen the fastening means connecting the scraper strip and the scraper strip support, which means are usually designed in the form of screw fittings, and to displace the scraper strip. Such an adjustment is complicated and can require several readjustments.